


Good Things

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheering Up, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, Good Boyfriend Dean, Sad Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean takes care of his girl when she's sad.





	Good Things

Dean and Sam made their way into the bunker after a long hunt. Dean expected to see (Y/n) bounding to them, her big smile make both of them smile. But instead, he was greeted with a darkened home. Dean looked over at Sam, who just shrugged. (Y/n) usually had the lights all on this time of day. It was still early.

“I’m gonna go look for my girl.” Dean told Sam. “Do you mind?” He handed Sam the weapons bag.

“Nah, I got it.” Sam took the bag and headed to go clean and oil them. Dean made his way down the hallway to their bedrooms when he heard sniffling coming from the one he shared with (Y/n). He opened the door a little and saw that the room was dark minus the glow coming from a laptop on Dean’s dresser. He could see something playing on Youtube and a lump in the middle of the bed.

“(Y/n)?” Dean asked. He heard the sniffling.

“Go away. I don’t want you to see me like this.” She whispered.

“Babe, come on.” Dean said. “I’ve seen you covered in wendigo guts and ghost goo.” He gently pulled the blanket off of her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked drained. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I screwed up.” She whispered, hugging the blankets around her.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t pass the tests high enough to keep my scholarships.” She explained to him. “Two points Dean. I was two points shy.”

“Oh (Y/n)...”

“And I thought I was doing so good! I was working so hard. And...and…” She burst into tears again, prompting Dean to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest.

“You work so hard.” Dean said. “They’ll regret not having you keep the scholarship.”

“But…”

“No buts. You are the smartest, hardest working, and by far the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Hell, you do research that puts Sammy to shame.” He gently kissed her. “You are so amazing.”

“Then why do I feel like a failure?” (Y/n) asked.

“Well, coming from a guy who only has a GED, you are not a failure.” Dean said. “But that’s what happens when depression hits. But it will pass. I’ll be here to make sure it does. It might take awhile, but you’ll be back to that sunshine that I’ve fallen in love with.”

“God, you should have become a speech writer or something.” (Y/n) said, snuggling against him. “You’re good at it. But you know what you’re better at?”

“What?” Dean asked, looking down at her.

“Being a boyfriend.” She offered him a small smile before kissing him gently. “Thank you. For everything.”

“You don’t ever have to thank me for being here for you.” Dean told her, pushing her hair out of her face. “I do it because I love you. But, that being said, you really need to shower.” (Y/n) hit his arm but laughed, making her way to the bathroom.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked. “Aren’t you going to join me?” And Dean was up in a flash, following after (Y/n).


End file.
